


Crocheted Lorentzian Manifold

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homage to rageprufrock's #435, The Atlantis Local Stitch'n'Bitch Chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocheted Lorentzian Manifold




End file.
